


Moments with you are my favorite

by Olliekun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, I have not written smut in a looong time, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, The cock ring is only used for a little bit, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekun/pseuds/Olliekun
Summary: Its just badly written porn, sorry  :^/





	Moments with you are my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this is all over the place i have no beta and my ADHD kicks my ass with typing.  
> Im realllly pushing my anxiety by uploading this without anyone reading it before hand but im gross.

Kaito is well aware that is boyfriend has a high sex drive, especially before they started having sex. When kokichi had moved in there was a box with him that was filled with sex toys.

 

Kokichi of course found it hilarious when Kaito blushed, tying desperately to avoid looking at it when he found out what was contained inside.

 

After two months its become apparent just how often he used them. Due to them sharing a room (and bed) Kokichi would usually end up locking himself in the bathroom, but once Kokichi started trusting Kaito more he would leave whatever room he was in unlocked. Being the sneaky bastard he is he was probably planning for the other to discover him. Even now, he's been continuing this even after they had started having sex.

 

So it isn't too surprising when Kaito opens their bedroom door to find the smaller man laying on their bed, legs spread and three fingers deep in himself practically drooling while wearing a vibrating cock ring that buzzed around his leaking erection. Whimpering slightly he slowly pulls his fingers out. Kokichi looks at Kaito.

 

Their eyes lock. Kokichis pupils dilated from arousal.

 

Kaitos mouth hangs open with shock written all over it, amazed at how wrecked Kokichi looks. Bright violet eyes glazed over with lust. Damn kaito thinks this is one of the hottest things he's seen. A wicked smile crosses Kokichi face.

 

“D-Does Momo-chan want to join me?” Voice notably rising in pitch as his hips buck up due to the sensation of the toy that keeps vibrating around him. Kaito feels his face heat up immensely.

 

“I bet he wants fuck me so hard I can't speak~”, he giggles, tempting kaito by wiggling his hips.

 

The buzzing stops. Kokichi slide off the cock ring sitting it down on the nightstand next to their bed.

 

The bed dips as Kaito pulls kokichi against him, kissing him hard. Biting at each others lips and occasionally letting out groans as they grind against each other before Kokichi finally pulls away from the taller male panting heavily.

 

“God, you are so fucking hot.” Kaito says as his hands slide down past Kokichi's hips to start groping the smaller mans ass. Kaito knows that Kokichi likes to orgasm twice and since Kaito doesn't have nearly as much stamina as the other he decides to help him out.

 

“Kichi could you lay in your stomach for me?”

 

Following the instructions Kokichi lies on his stomach sticking his ass up, already guessing what Kaito is up to. Kaito brings his hands to Kokichi's ass, circling his rim with two fingers before sliding them inside, the lube from earlier still slick.

A few pumps of kaitos fingers and he's already found Kokichi’s prostate curling the fingers inside him. Kokichi moans into the pillow under him rocking his hips back against Kaitos fingers harder, while kaito continues to finger fuck Kokichi.

 

He presses small kisses the nape of Kokichis neck then nips at the shell of Kokichis ear. Kaito whispers into his ear,“Do you like that kichi?”

 

“Yeesss so m-muuch, ahhh~” Kokichis body is shaking from the relentless movement of kaitos fingers slamming against prostate. When the taller mans other hand snakes around his waist and starts to pump Kokichis precome covered erection, the smaller man throws his head back eyes half shut as his eyes start tearing up.

 

The feeling of Kokichi's ass clenching down on his fingers made Kaitos dick ache. Cursing the fact it was bing trapped inside his jeans. In retrospect he should have taken his pants off. Kokichi tenses as he cums on the sheets below him him, moaning loudly.

 

Pulling the slightly limp Kokichi into his lap, Kaito gently hugs him. “You still wanna continue babe?” Unable to vocally respond Kokichi nods. They kiss again instead of the previous harshness it's much slower and loving.

 

Kaitos let's go when Kokichi tugs at his shit. “You're being so mean, having me be all necked while your fully clothed” Rolling his eyes Kaito strips himself of his shirt and pants leaving himself in nothing but his obnoxious space boxers.

 

“Are Ya happy now?” “Yup yup! Buuut you know what would make me even *more* happy?” Reaching out kokichi starts to palm at the taller mans dick. “If you let me blow you for a bit~”

 

“Geez, what is with you and sucking dick?”

“Aw you know you love when I suck your dick Momo-chan.” His wide smug grin still on his face as he pulls down the front of Kaitos boxers watching as his erection bobs.

 

Lightly grabbing the base, Kokichi put his mouth around the head teasing the other by licking the slit and lightly suckles at the tip. Kaito sighs as the mouth around him cautiously takes more of his dick in.

 

Finally, kokichi has all of Kaitos dick in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down slowly increasing his pace making lewd sounds to rile the other up. Kaito starts to bucking into Kokichis mouth causing the other to sputter. Eyes glued on the sight of Kokichi's mouth that's covered with saliva and precome, it's almost mesmerizing. The sight alone could have made Kaito cum.

 

Watching as Kokichi stops blowing the taller man to turn around and pour more lube into his hand. “Are you sure you don't want me prep you?”

 

Kokichi sets down the bottle on the nightstand.  
“I got this. Plus I want you to watch me.” He winks.

 

Sitting back down across from his boyfriend he inserts two well lubed up fingers and makes a scissoring motion. Once Kokichi was nicely stretched he takes a breath and keeps Kaitos dick steady in one hand as he slips it into himself. Kaito lets out a loud groan, dick throbbing from the tight heat engulfing him.

 

Grabbing Kaitos shoulders Kokichi pulls himself up followed the sound of skin slapping against skin as he slams his hips down, after Kokichi sets a good pace Kaito grabs his ass thrusting upwards to meet the others' movement. Their lips meet for an open mouth kiss followed by their tongues clashing together.

 

Moving his arms behind boyfriend Kaito leans forward slightly to angle his thrusting, hitting Kokichi's prostate head on. Feeling the warmth growing in himself signaling Kaito that he's getting closer to his climax soon. He begins stroking Kokichi off again, pace of his thrusts quickening while Kokichi bucks into his hand.

 

Kokichis nails are scraping against the other man's skin when he orgasms, clenching around Kaito. White streaks of the smaller mans cum covers their chests.

 

The taller man tightens his grip around Kokichi, a loud groan pours out of Kaitos mouth while he empties himself deep inside the other continuing to move his hips in process. When Kaito pulls out he can't help but watch as his cum drips out of his boyfriends hole. Kokichi flops onto the bed and pats the spot next to him.

Complying with the request they both lay there in their post sex bliss just holding each other.

 

“Hey Kichi, it's your turn to wash the sheets by the way.”

 

With a faux gasp Kokichi hits Kaito with his pillow causing the pair to laugh.

Kaito wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me via discord
> 
> Big clappy#6898


End file.
